five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 16: Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's
Today, I recieved some bad news. The popular pizzeria company, Chuck E. Cheese's, recently announced that they have plans to remove their famous and iconic animatronic robots. These robots were a big part of my childhood, and I'm sure they were part of yours, too. So, in honor of them, I will be reviewing '''Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's '''by Leon Rymer. Story: 5/10 The game doesn't have much of a story, but it takes place in a Chuck E. Cheese's pizzeria. ...That's all that's worth mentioning. Gameplay: 6/10 The gameplay is very similar to FNaF 1. There are two doors to shut and cameras to watch, but they drain power. However, there is also a closet which some of the animatronics will peek out of. You'll have to constantly check on this closet, similarly to Nightmare Foxy's mechanic in FNaF 4. All in all, the mechanics aren't bad, but there's a huge problem: bugs. This game is filled with bugs, and listing them all wouldn't be worth the effort. Also, this is a nitpick, so I didn't take off any points for it, but the game has too many easter eggs, and they're way too common. It seems like every time you put down the camera, there's a new poster of a YouTuber in the office. Sure, FNaC 3 had a lot of YouTuber shoutouts, but at least they didn't change every five seconds. Graphics: 6/10 The actual models of the animatronics are pictures of the robots from the CEC pizzerias, so they don't always look the best. The graphics the creator made exclusively for the game aren't too pleasing either. All in all, this game's art style is similar to that of Five Nights at Wario's, but does it completely wrong. Sound: 6/10 I will give the game this: the title screen music is catchy. Even then, it doesn't really fit into a FNaF fangame. Plus, it's a MIDI, which is just out of place. Everything else is forgettable, if not outright bad. Replay Value: 6/10 There is not a lot of replay value, and by "not a lot", I mean NONE AT ALL. The easter eggs are impossible to miss while playing through the game the first time around, there's no Custom Night, no Extras menu. This game has absolutely nothing worth playing it for a second time. Grand Total: 29/50 (58) (F) Yeah, I didn't exactly like this game. It's not the worst fangame I've ever played, but it's at the bottom of my rankings, just behind two other games. The graphics are mediocre at best, the game itself is glitchy, and it's just not worth playing. Then again, even the creator said this game is bad, so I don't know what I was expecting. Of course, there's the question: Why am I reviewing this game if even its creator hates it? Simple: I'm doing it out of love for the Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics. They were a huge part of my childhood, and I always wondered what made them tick. Others seem to love them too, as they inspired an episode of Gravity Falls, numerous creepypastas, and, of course, Five Nights at Freddy's. The point is, the animatronics might have a chance of going, but their spirit shall live on. Until next time... take care, alright? Category:Blog posts